Of Pirates and Nightmares
by animefreak131
Summary: I'm the only one of my kind. I try to stay in Hiding but that changed the day I met a very special man...(Killian JonesxOC)
1. Chapter 1

AN: so I just wanted to let every one know before they read this is that all the stuff about a nightmare I kinda just thought up along the way but they are in the fictional realm of dragons and such. But anyways if you look it up I just thought I'd let you know because what I have is probably completely different. Now on to the story!

Chapter One: Hooked by Hook

I suppose I should introduce myself before I begin this tale. My name is zephyr, but most just call me a night demon. I have many other names too, such as the equine fea, dragon horse, and the shadow and fire devil. What I actually am though is a nightmare. before you ask no I do not mean the kind that comes in your sleep. I am a magical creature that can really only be described as a cross between a horse and a dragon though I can also take a humanoid form. I am a powerful creature that roams the night. I can control the shadows to hide me when there is no moon. I am also similar to the phoenix being that I can regenerate from my own ashes and I have a flame that can burn through anything or heal any wound though they become quite annoying when you accidentally burn your home down, but thats a story for another time. Another thing that I know about is that my blood is the most toxic substance in the enchanted forest. My kind were almost completely wiped out because of our powers. This has caused many to believe that we are just myth even in such a magical place. That was the case until that fateful night anyways.

It was dark. About midnight to be precise. I was running at top speed. My four beat gait seemed to thunder in my ears and I wished that I could somehow be more silent. Those that were hunting me were pirates. How they found out about what and where I was I had no clue. I just had to get away because I was the only one alive currently. I could hear cannons fire-ing off and saw a net hit the tree next to me. My bright green and blue eyes widened in fright and I urged myself to run faster. My leathery bat like wings were tucked in close to my side to try to make me a smaller target. Do to my stealth I could tell with a swivel of my ears that I was drawing farther away from the enemy, though I was still worried they would catch a glimpse of me. In the gloom of the night my sleek black hide could easily blend with the surrounding forest, all except for my snow white mane and tail that is, but I supposed it was better than the usual when they were set ablaze with blue and white flames. The trees blurred past and I could almost taste the victory of my freedom. My muscular limbs drove me forward to the clearing where I could escape into the air. 100 yards, 50, now only 25 left. I reached the edge but suddenly had to skid to a halt. My breathing was deep and even despite the little gallop, my eyes wide with the excitement that had been going on around me, yet I was stopped by a single man standing in my way. This man had the most clear blue eyes, like tropical waters, his hair was a chocolate brown color and was slightly mussed. I eyed him warily as he stood before me with his arms crossed with a smug look on his face. _Wow!_ I thought as my ears flattened back against my skull, _and i thought all pirates were just noisy old men, I didn't know they could be smug too. _All of a sudden I heard him shout, "Fire now!" I looked around just becoming fully aware of my surroundings, there were men every where. I suddenly realized I had ran into a trap, the men chasing me before were only a small amount of the crew. They had managed to herd me straight to the clearing where the rest had been lying in wait.

There were 2 canons one on each side of me. The one on the right fired first and I easily dodged. I then charged straight at the men trying to reload the canon. They became frightened and dodged out of the way of my clawed feet. There was now a path for me I was almost home free. I spread my wings to their full length of 20 feet across. I felt the wind under them and gave a strong downward thrust lifting me into the air. I was almost overjoyed. That is until I heard the loud bang that would be my doom.

The second canon had been fired. I quickly rolled to the side causing the net to miss my body but it caught my left wing. I heard a sickening crack and plummeted to the grassy clearing below. _Well at least it was a soft landing._ I thought as I gathered my legs under me and turned to face the large group. about half of the men ran at me one jumped on my back while another grabbed for my neck. I countered by letting my flames light once again spreading from my main across my back to my tail. The man on my back immediately died from the intensity of the heat the one grabbing for my neck I grabbed with a taloned foot and threw him to a tree wincing in pain as he stuck. i wasn't big on the whole hurting others. I brought my focus back to the eight other men that had also decided to charge at me. giving a roll of my eyes I easily managed to trip one and send him bowling into three others knocking them over like bowling pins. Another I kicked in the behind and sent him head first into a tree hollow where he promptly became stuck with his butt sticking up in the air. I had three more to go. I sent a glare to them and they quickly retreated behind the line of 10 men who carried ropes. i could instantly tell that the ropes had spells on them to protect them from my fire. I would need to be more careful. there was pain shooting up through my wing and I was beginning to tire I wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. One of the men threw a rope which I caught in my mouth and pulled him off balance with. A secom one came right behind it though and the man quickly tightened it around my neck. I sprinted forward hoping to catch him off guard when another rope made a ringer around my neck. I could already tell I was going to lose this battle the pain in my broken limb being too much to bear. I didn't give up though, I kicked and lashed out my teeth were bared and a low menacing growl was released from my throat. _Wait when have I been able to growel?_ Momentarily distracted by my thoughts, the pirates soon had more ropes around my feet. "Pull her legs from under her!" one in a red hat yelled. Angered at this I violently shook my head and reared causing some of the men to fly into the air. "Look Captain I'm flying!" Thud he hit a tree before falling to the ground in a daze. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Sadly the one that went flying though was quickly replaced by another and they all began to pull at once. My legs trembled and then gave way. I collapsed in the field with no way to move.

The man that had stopped me earlier swaggered up to me the smirk back on his face. I felt myself shiver in anticipation for what would happen next. He slowly lowered himself and kneeled before my face, "Well now you put up a pretty good fight, but I always get what I want in the end." He reached forward to pat the side of my head but he had another thing coming. I turned and chomped my sharp teeth at his hand the flames along my back flaring briefly before disappearing because of the magic ropes. Luckily they also kept me from setting the clearing on fire as well. "It seems this one needs an attitude adjustment," The man glared as he cradled his injured hand allowing me to take notice for the first time the hook he had. It also dawned on me now that I was dealing with captain hook. "I smirked as best I could in the form I was in and deliberately snorted on his leather vest he was wearing. He caught the bridge of my muzzle with the curve of his hook pinning it to the ground. The hook felt burning hot on my sensitive snout. my eyes widened and I began trying to remove my muzzle from his hook. _How could I be so stupid of course his hook would be made of iron. _My skin burned and sizzled and before I knew it I was in my humanoid form. My long brown hair hung to the middle of my back. The ropes had all completely dropped from around my slender lythe frame while my wings splayed to the sides one being at an awkward angle. I knew this happened when my body was trying to heal itself because it takes less energy but it was a curse as well because I was now weak and vulnerable, or at least more so than before.

As I looked around I saw the stunned faces of the pirated with the exception of the one sleeping on the ground do to his little flight lesson earlier. I quickly made the decision to use this to my advantage. After all the ropes no longer detained me do to my smaller stature. i gave a yell and swiftly kicked out at hooks shins causing him to lose his balance. "See you suckers I called out as I ran for the forest. Unfortunately for me Hook was quicker than I anticipated and the next thing I knew was that I was hog tied and hanging in his grasp. Yes i had just been hooked like a fish by Hook. "What a feisty one you are love but i'm afraid that we are going to have to teach you some manners about how rude it is to bite a gentleman." I stared at him in amazement, "You think hog tying me is being a gentleman?!" My voice was slightly higher pitched than normal. "Milady," he drawled out, "I am always a gentleman when the time calls for it." After giving an over dramatic bow he then turned to his crew, "Alright ye scags back to the ship with you!" They quickly scurried off to do what their captain commanded helping the fallen men to their feet and rushing to the ship. Just as the last one began to leave Captain Hook picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and began to walk with me back to his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

I Get Bronco Riding Lessons From a Giant Fish

I blinked once, then twice. I woke to find myself in a small room that was lit by a window facing a still, blue ocean. I looked around to see a roll top desk with a chair, a carpet, and a door to what I assumed to be the closet. over all the room was pretty small but that was no surprise since I could tell from the rocking motion I was on a ship. As my eyes explored the surrounding room I let myself take in all the different scents. There was the smell of the sea and possibly some spices from other lands mixed with pine and cotton, along with a distinctly masculine scent that I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. I breathed out clearing my nose.

I was more high strung than usual being so close to the water but it wasn't for reasons most would think. Yes, water could weaken my powers because it could dowse out my flames, but that still didn't stop me from being drawn to it. There were always side affects for me though when I got in or to close. they were not immediate but they were usually pretty serious. I would become completely feral when I was by water. My rational thinking just flew out the window and I lived off of basic instinct. Eventually I would would black out completely and by the time I woke I wouldn't remember anything from the time in that state.

Sadly it didn't seem I would be able to get to shore anytime soon. I turned my face from the window, which I had realized I had been staring out of, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs that lead to the room I was in. As Hook walked in I began to sit up, or at least I tried to, but found myself violently pulled back by rope bindings on my wrists that kept me tied to the bed. How dare they! I raged in my mind staring at the hated restraints. I glared back at Hook as he began to speak, "Well I see the princess has finally awoken."

"Untie me at once!" My voice was sharp as I replied to him my eyebrow twitching slightly as I tried to contain my anger.

"As much as I would like to Love," the captain smirked, "I'm afraid that it would not be in the best interest of my crew. Besides I rather like you where you are."

"Call me love one more time then I definitely can't promise promise your safety." I huffed ignoring the last comment though there was a slight blush on my cheek. It made me glad for the long hair covering my face right now. "Though if it is any consolation, I would not slaughter your crew. I am no murderer."

He raised an eyebrow at me doubting my word, "Well I suggest we introduce ourselves Love." He said putting emphasis on the last word. "I will start since you don't seem to be the forth coming type," He bowed low to the ground, "Captain Killian Jones at you service milady, though as you probably know i go by Hook. I would normally take you hand but the bindings prevent me from kissing it." He tilted his head up to look at me before standing tall again. "Now if you would be so kind as to give me your name since I have nothing else to call you by until you do." He sat on the bed relishing in the discomfort I felt from his nearness, feeling heat rise to my cheeks once more. Then I finally thought of something.

"Why, my dear Hook," I began letting a coy smile slide onto my features, "would I have any reason to give my name to a man who has attacked, kidnapped and tied me to his bed?!" My voice had slowly switched from seductive to stone cold by the end of the sentence when I used my knee to shove him off the bed where he proceeded to land on the floor with a loud thump. A triumphant smirk lit upon my face as I stared him down through my hair.

"Well it seems to me you are going to be stuck with the title Love until you decide to tell me your name." He turned and stomped towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I called to his leather clad back and watched as he turned to swagger back towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Well now did you have a change of heart my lovely lass." He used his hook to tilt my face up a bit revealing it fully to him. It was cold but it still burned my skin slightly because of the iron.

"No just thought I would warn you that your ship is in danger." My two tone on green and blue eyes glared into his sea blue ones.

"Do tell me how you plan to accomplish that when you are bound by enchanted ropes to stop your fire." His expression changed though as he peered at my eyes as if he had just realized something. "You eyes, they should be red." He stated.

"Yes well there are always exceptions to the rules now aren't there." Not wanting to elaborate I continued with the previous topic of danger to the ship. "Also I never said that the ship would be in danger from me." Hook looked at me a confused expression on his face.

"What do you me…" Just then there was a loud bang and the ship rocked violently sending the captain falling. Of all the places he could have landed in the room, though, he ended up landing on top of me. I began growling low in my throat in a menacing inhuman fashion.

"Well I could not have found myself in a better position." He stated as I continued to growl, till I finally sighed.

"It seems it has arrived here a bit early." I peered out the window seeing a large purple fin peak out of the water.

Up above i could hear the crew scrambling around trying to figure out what had happened to cause the jolt. There were shouts and commands given by the first mate causing the crew to scurry to their jobs before their captain came up to see what was wrong. when suddenly there was a loud scream.

"Sea Monster!" A man called out, but I couldn't tell whose voice it was. Hook immediately got up to go see the monster and give order to his crew when I called to him again.

"I can help!" I cried out desperate to get out of the rough bindings. Hook scoffed at my statement and began to walk to the stairs again, "You know it is true and it is the only way for your crew to get a fighting chance."

Hook froze his back stiff. he stood there for about a minute before he turned to me and quickly cut the ropes. "You are now free but if you turn on me or my crew I will follow you to the ends of the earth to hand out your retribution."

"Is that a threat?" My eyes narrowed at him slightly in warning. My wings which had not vanished in the transformation shifted.

"No." he stated, "Just a promise." With that we both ran up the stairs onto the deck, to see what damage had been done.

Everything was in chaos. Men were shooting at the sea monster with guns or trying to hack at it with swords. There were others trying to repair the sail on the main mast while others worked to load the cannons.

I raced forward and saw some of the men look in my direction, but I ignored them. I was trying to formulate a plan in my head as I ran searching to see what was available for me to use. With my broken wing I couldn't fly yet though it should be better in a week or two. I looked up the mast a little light bulb going off in my head. I still couldn't transform until my healing was done so that meant I was much lighter than I usually was. I began to climb the mast after grabbing a grappling hook and rope which I had attached to my back.

When I finally made it to the top I was able to get better look at the creature. it had iridescent skin that had a purple tint to it. Long needle like teeth protruded from its mouth and there were horns on its head. There were four fins attached to its lithe, scaly body that protruded from the water in arcs.

I began to twirl the hook around on the end of the rope waiting for the right moment to throw it. Finally it lunged for one of the crew with a red cap on. I let the hook fly through the air and it caught between two of the horns and I swung down to land somewhere on its back effectively distracting it from eating the man. I held onto the rope as best I could as it leapt over the Jolly Roger and back into the sea on the other side. I managed to find a good seat on the back of its head and wrapped the end of the rope around another horn creating makeshift reigns.

Now most would think that riding the giant fish would be simple enough minus the fact of being submerged in water. It has plenty of areas to grip with its horns and then there was the new set of reigns. That was not the case though, it was more like trying to ride a bronco that was soaked in oil and had no saddle except ten times harder. It was slippery and quick, the force of the water making it feel like I had an anvil on my chest. The monster continued to jump in and out of the water and I could feel my arms becoming tired from the strain of holding on. I grabbed another breath before it plunged back into the blue depths of the cold water.

Dang, why wont it hold still!? If i could transform this would be all over with already and I could escape. After that quick thought I finally noticed two things that probably would have helped me a lot sooner. There was an area where a younger version of my monster was hiding. So she's a mother. The other thing I noticed was that she had a blow hole which meant that each time she had surfaced so far was because she neede air. I grit my teeth at the fact that I hadn't noticed before. I quickly tried to shift so that I covered the blow hole before she surfaced yet again. She tried to shake me off but I wouldn't let go as she thrashed about in the water.

In this period of time I felt all of my magic leave me but at the same time I could feel something else replace it. A new energy that I had never experienced before. It was a strange energy that was calm but felt it could turn at any minute if someone attempted to control it. I shook my head to stop pondering about it when I had something more important at hand.

The monster was becoming weaker as it ran out of air but so was I. It was only a matter of minutes before I needed to resurface myself so I wouldn't black out. Finally I felt her completely stop struggling as she closed her eyes becoming unconscious. I quickly let go of her as I saw her cslf charge at me. I quickly turned and grabbed its head between my hands its body being only a bit longer than mine though it was more slender. I stared into its eyes knowing that some sort of understanding passed between us but not knowing what that was exactly.

As I released it I felt a tugging in my gut telling me to call the water though my vision was becoming hazy. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling, calling the water. What I was calling it to do was beyond me I just knew I had to call it, direct it. When I opened my eyes I noticed there was an air bubble above the blow hole of the strange creature and I knew I had done that somehow. Seeing that I felt relief though because I know I did not make its calf become motherless.

My limbs were numb as I tried to swim through the cold water my vision becoming even more blurry. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I could see heads peering over the side of the ship distorted by the water. Well this sucks, I thought as continued towards the surface, of all the ways I could die it's one where I can't be reborn. I was sad thinking of all the things I still hadn't seen yet as my limbs finally stilled and I gave up hope of reaching the surface. I felt a nudge on my back and the water started to flow around me again. I looked back to see the calf pushing me through the water.

My head broke the waters surface and I took in deep gulps of air while coughing up any water I had swallowed. I once again felt the calf as it rubbed its head against my hand once then swam off before the pirates could spot it. At that moment I felt myself yanked from the water and onto the deck where I landed on my back. I moaned a bit as I felt my bad wing bang against the hard wood of the deck but gave no other indication I was hurt.

Hook stood over me peering down at me as I struggled to get my breathing under control. "I believe you have a lot to explain to me Love, but before that I will let you recover. I the mean time please give me your name."

I gave him a piercing glare as he yet again called me love but didn't retort because I was too tired. Hook waited patiently as I caught my breath and sat up. With a sigh i finally gave him my name. "It's Zephyr."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So every one I wanted to say thank you to those ho have favorited and followed this story! It makes me so happy to see people are reading it. I would also like to apologize for the late update and that there has been a little change in chapter one in the first paragraph or so when the main Character is introducing herself. Anyways enjoy, rate, or comment. Oh I almost forgot I might put up a Loki oneshot soon so if you like this then please watch for that too! Now for the story...

And I thought Things couldn't be more Awkward…

Killian Jones and I were once again sitting in his quarters. He sat in the chair behind his desk, fingers laced together as he leaned on his desk with his elbows.

"So tell me Zephyr," He began curiosity shining in his mesmerizing eyes, "why are your eyes not red as they say in the rumors and stories?"

"I don't know why they are so different Hook, but you shouldn't just rely on rumors!" I sent a glare in his direction. "The rumors and stories say my kind are a viscous race that kills everything in our path. We show no mercy and we will do anything to further our goals. Now tell me captain, do I seem in any way similar to what those rumors say?" I asked pointedly. "If I just went by all the tales I've heard about you, then you should be a rough looking pirate who doesn't care about others. You would be a murderer and only work towards your revenge on Rumple."

Hook raised his hand in mock defeat, "Well I see they missed the part about my dashing good looks and daring feats," He replied a dark smile curved his lips, "but you really should learn a little trust Love." A low growl escaped from my throat at the endearment he so persistently called me. "I did cut you loose from the bindings afterall, so please try to be a bit more open."

He does have a point. I thought grudgingly as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Continue your questioning Hook so I can be done with this." My foot tapped the floor impatiently as I waited for him to continue the interrogation.

"Next question then, how did you manage to survive after entering the water?"

I answered with a sigh, "once again contrary to what others have said about my kind, we do not die when we enter the water." I lowered my eyes to the floor pretending to be bored rather than uncomfortable with the topic hook saw through me though.

"There is more to that statement than you are telling me." He raised an eyebrow and waited for the full answer. I hesitated a bit before answering, my eyes still locked on the floor.

"Our powers… they are weakened significantly around water," I stated not telling him that when we are actually in the water that our powers disappear completely. "When we return to land though, that power is regained."

"Hm…" Killian pondered over what I had told him, his clear blue eyes seeing straight through me. My breath caught in my throat momentarily but I hid the reaction as best as I could."

"Turn around." He commanded suddenly. I snorted at him.

"Why should I?! How do I know you won't try something?" I gave him a suspicious look. He rolled his eyes at me making him seem, oddly, childlike. He then put his hand over his heart.

"I swear on my honor as a pirate that I will not harm a single hair on your pretty little head milady." A boyish grin crept onto his face.

"Considering Pirated have no honor I'm going to have to say no thankyou I think I'll pass." I turned my back to him fully prepared to return to the deck and find somewhere to rest for I had no strength left in me after my little swim. I had only moved about two steps when I felt his hook slide around my left wrist. his other arm wrapped itself around my other arm, across my body, and came to rest on my left hip. He gave me a tisk.

"Now my dear lovely Zephyr, I thought you would know better than to turn your back on a pirate. Especially after refusing to obey a command.." He whispered in my ear, his voice a low, seductive pur. A shiver ran up and down my spine as my name rolled off his tongue. I hissed as the Iron touched my flesh leaving a slight red mark on my wrist, but nothing more. The captain didn't seem to hear.

"Release me Hook!" I tried to turn my head and se him out of the corner of my eye. He smirked at me and walked me over to the wall where he somehow managed to trap both my wrists within the confines of his hook. After that he began to lift the back of my overshirt. The worst possible scenarios began to run through my mind. I could feel I was about to panic. Ok I just need to stay calm and... My thought froze when I felt his hand on my wing. I shivered again but couldn't tell if it was from fear or not. I closed my eyes ashamed of the weakness I was showing. He finally spoke as I reopened my eyes, his tone serious.

"Your right wing is broken in two places." My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "The bones will need to be reset before it can fully heal." My face had an expression of incredulity on it as I glanced at him from to the corner of my eye. His own held a twinkle of mischief as he said in a sultry tone, " Now Zephyr, you weren't wanting me to do something else were you?" I scowled and turned my face away to hide my embarrassed blush that had divided to grace my cheeks. When he next spoke his voice was softer than I had ever heard it before, "Will you trust me to help you now?" I couldn't help but be surprised yet again. His hook left my hand and I cradled them close to me rubbing then lightly as hook backed away. I peeled myself off the wall once there was enough space and turned to face him.

"Fine but only this once." I kept my voice firm to hide the previous rush of feeling I had felt just moments before. He chuckled lightly before turning serious again and gesturing to the bed.

"If you would be so kind as to sit on the bed..." He trailed off waiting for my reaction. This time I obediently walked over and sat down, crossing my legs, my back facing him once again. While doing so I thought curse after curse for his perverted personality and good looks. I wasn't one to tell myself lies after all. "This may hurt a bit..." His voice was apologetic. I braced myself and waited for the pain. There was a slight grinding and crunching noise soon after accompanied by a snap as the bones were shifted into place. I ground my teeth together to hold in the cry though I did groan softly. I released the breath of air I had been holding in a sigh of relief when Killian had finally let go of my wing only to slowly and softly caress it. I then felt a stiff splint being pressed to the wing which was soon after wrapped in bandages.

"You know, I could have wrapped it myself." I stated, grumbling a bit.

"And let an injured woman try to reach her own wounds?" He chuckled.

"I'm not completely incapable." I sighed my eyes softening about as I turned to look at him. A sadness filled me as I began to formulate what I had to say next. I sighed as I stood once again, "I should warn you," I paused before continuing, " if we do not arrive to a port within one to two weeks then you should lock me in the brig." And with that last statement I left not bothering to look back and see the thoughtful confused face of the man behind me as I made my way to the deck.

The two days that followed were not quite as eventful. I did get to learn more about the crew though and they taught me many things about the ship and how to do some of the chores. I didn't want to just freeload off of them. At night we would sit around telling stories. It was fun being able to listen to all the tales they would tell, and find out how they got certain scars. It was also obvious that they all admired and respected Hook and tried their best to follow his orders. My favorite part of being aboard the Jolly Roger was being able to climb high into the rigging and then find a place to sit atop he main mast so I could have some peace and time to think. It was also the best spot to watch the sunsets. I was doing just this thinking about how my kind must die in flame but are then reborn in that very same way. All the memories of all the lives they had previously still retained giving them the wisdom they had become famous for. A sad smile came across my face as I thought back. I was one of the very first Nightmares to be born but unlike the others that were born from the flames of a volcano that had long since been dormant, I had just seemed to appear. It was the very first two nightmare ever created who found me. They let me join their small herd. I found I was different compared to the others though. For one my eyes and flames were different. I also found out that my body did not age as quickly as theirs. This caused me to be teased but I could tell the others meant no harm. I recollected the fall of my kind. It was a horrible day. Only me and Aester survived the great attack, as I now called it. Aester seemed to just disappear after that day though. I pushed the memories out of my head, not wanting to dwell on the sad times in my life.

I felt the ropes under my feet pull taught and sway gently as a warm body settled next to mine, causing yet another worry to pop into my mind. I glanced at Hook out of the corner of my eye.

"You know, you never did tell me why you might need to be locked in the brig." He said looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"How long until we reach land?" I asked worry gnawing on me.

He looked thoughtfully for a moment before answering, " about a half a week depending on the wind." The worry showed on my face as I thought about what might come to pass. "Will you lease tell me why you are so worried now?" He touched my shoulder with his hand trying to gain my attention. I sighed knowing I needed to tell him for the safety of everyone on board.

"In about three days time I will have been on this ship for exactly a week. Normally I try to avoid being round salt water that long because I seem to lose control of myself. Terrible event occur and I can never remember what it is that I've done. I always end up blacking out and then wake up to find myself somewhere I don't recognize. On time when this has happened I even awoke with a man lying next to me with severe injuries." I looked away ashamed of myself and the lack of control. "I do not wish harm to any of your crew which is why I hope we make it to land soon."

"We'll I suppose we could clean up the brig if we need to." Hook replied with a calm face but I could see the worry in his eyes. I just smiled. "Besides I wouldn't want a lady to have to go without her beauty sleep." I scoffed elbowing him playfully.

"You and I both know that I am not one to do those sorts of things." I gave a small laugh at the thought of ever having a vanity or foreposterbed.

"Ah, I see you have finally returned! The crew was beginning to worry about you love." His eyes twinkled.

"Darn, and I was hoping you had actually started to like me!" I said in a joking manner, then I punched him lightly on the shoulder, "And that is for calling me Love again!" Hook just gave me one of his devilish, seductive grins. "So now that I've told you more about myself why don't you tell me why you are going after rumple." My tone had turned serious again, "I know he murdered the love of your life, but I have a feeling there is more to it than that."

"That business is mine and mine alone." Hook retorted a scowl on his face mad sinister by the red light of the setting sun.

"I gave you my trust Hook, it is time you gave me yours." I replied a little irritated that he was trying to get out of telling me.

"What more is there other than the fact he took my love and my hand?!" He stated angrily.

"I do think those are major factors in your plan for revenge but I feel you are mostly driven by the blow to your pride." I knew my words were harsh but they needed to be said. Hook glowered at me.

"What would you know about my pride? I bet you don't even know what it's like to lose someone precious to you!" My anger built with each passing word he spouted but I clamped a lid on it and sighed sadly.

"I know plenty about losing the ones you care for." Without another word I took hold of one of the ropes and swung down to the deck before heading off to my hammock which was set up in the captains quarters. I looked up to see him gazing after me as I tuned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry for having been away for so long but I got caught up in finals and managed to get sick at the same time! T_T Anyways so here is the next update and I'm sorry if it is shorter than the others but there is quite a bit going on right now. So, have a merry Chistmas next week for those that celebrate it and if you don't then have a happy holiday! I hope I'll be able to get an update out by next week and if I dont it might still be because I have a cold. One more thing for those reading this, I am not following the plot of the actual series this is just kinda my own thing so I just thought that might clear some confusion. Now for the story…

Key: Italics= thoughts, bold= dream sequence, and quotes=talking.

**A Night-mare has a Nightmare**

**"Land hhhhoooo!" The shout came from above.**

**Startled I tried to sit up but in my haste ended up hitting the floor as my hammock turned and dumped be onto my rear. I groaned and stood up rubbing the tender area until what one of the crew had finally registered with my sleepy brain. ****_Land! We have finally reached land!_**** I ran up the stairs two at a time excited to go out and see how close we were, excitement filling every bone in my body. I ran to the very front and climbed onto the bowsprit so I could try and get a better look. A huge smile graced my face as I saw the little far off clump of land. I ran back to Killian the excitement showing in my eyes.**

**"I can't believe it we have finally reached land! How long until we reach the shore do you think?" I asked not being able to wait till the ground would be under my hooves again.**

**"Well judging from the distance I'd say about three hours or so." He smiled back at me though it seemed a little sad.**

**"Oh this is great I finally won't have to worry about being seasick all the time!" I made a slight face at the statement remembering the second day of the trip.**

**"Yeah," Killian sighed under his breath looking away slightly.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked a little confused as to why he wasn't behaving as normally.**

**"You know I can't let you go." He turned around meeting my gaze, "I caught you so I could have my revenge and I can't let all of that go to waste now. Even if we are friends but this is what I have spent so much time doing I feel as though I will have nothing." He sounded so broken and dejected I could hardly think of what to say when it finally hit me.**

**"You won't have nothing though." I said slightly nervous about what I was going to do next. "You'll have me." Without waiting to hear what he had to say I began to lean forward closing the gap between us but before our lips could touch everything around me faded to pitch black**

**My eyes widened I searched around for the crew and the ship. I could see nothing though except myself which had reverted back to when I had been young. To only about four or five in fact. "Hook." I called out softly. "Killian where are you?" I asked next. I began to panic slightly and began to run calling out his name then screaming it. Finally I just stopped dead in my tracks and kneeled on the ground with my hands on my head. I don't want to be alone again. Tears pushed at the back of my eyes as I saw flashes of red black and gold cross my vision showing images of the slaughter of my kind. Then all went blank again.**

**"Zephyr," I heard my name though it was so quiet it was almost as if it had never been said, "Zephyr." It was a bit louder this time. I looked out from my kucoon to see if I could find the voice again.**

**"Who's there?" My childlike voice wavered a bit with uncertainty.**

**"Join us." The voice said again**

**"Join who?" I pleaded trying to get the answer.**

**"Your brothers and sisters." It seemed as if it was coming from all around.**

**"But I don't know where you are." I stated, not knowing what it was wanting.**

**"We are everywhere. Just look to the water." The voice had started to fade.**

**"Wait don't leave me! Tell me who you are, besides I can't go in water!" My voice came out desperate as I listened straining my ears for any sound.**

**"Just look in the water." It said again for the final time. I'm not sure how but I knew that it was gone and would not answer again. I was once again alone with no one to comfort me and take care of me. Just like that night when the others were just gone.**

My eyes flew open with a start, my breathing was ragged. _ It was only a nightmare nothing more._ I gave a small silent chuckle. _ Well what could be more ironic than a Nightmare having a nightmare._ I let out a shaky breath and took a few more to calm my nerves. That was when I finally noticed the extra weight around my midsection. I looked down to see an arm gently resting there. My eyes trailed up the length of it to the broad shoulders and finally the gentle worry free face of Captain Hook. I was about to yell at him when i felt him wrap his arm around me a little tighter. Giving a sigh I laid my head back down. _ I'll just have to ask what he was doing in the morning, but for now ill just take advantage of this opportunity…_ My thoughts trailed off as sleep began to once again take over revealing in the comfort that one arm brought to me before being consumed once again by the darkness


End file.
